


Happy Thanksgiving, Darling

by TriplePirouette



Series: Outside of the Box [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box Fic from CaptainPeggyCarterIsMySexuality on Tumblr: Peggy tries to surprise Steve with a thanksgiving meal.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Outside of the Box [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847158
Kudos: 22





	Happy Thanksgiving, Darling

Once again… I don’t think this is what you were looking for- but it’s what you’re getting.

I’m also setting it in my Outside of the Box Universe.

~*~

Steve and Peggy were 26 miles southwest of their extraction point, held down by a cryptic radio message to take cover and wait for further instructions. They’d backtracked to a small cave and settled in, thankful that the stone, as cold as it was, managed to keep them from the biting wind of the small forest.

Steve wrapped his arms around Peggy, he couldn’t watch her shiver another moment, and they were alone in the little cave.

She relaxed into his arms, eyes still sharp out the small crevice that was their doorway. “Thank you,” she whispered, sliding her arms over his.

He held her tight, spooning her and wrapping his legs on either side of her, his eyes on the opening as well. “I couldn’t watch you shiver any longer. I don’t care if we’re on a mission.”

“It is just a little cold,” she sighed, “but you know I wasn’t going to ask.”

“Which is why I didn’t wait for you to,” he replied, squeezing her just a bit. It was getting dark out, and he knew it was getting more unlikely with each passing minute they’d be told to move for tonight. Truth was, he wasn’t sure they should even if they received the order. “How long do you want to wait until we dig into the K rations?”

She hummed sadly. “We are probably digging in for the night, aren’t we?”

“I don’t see any way around it.”

Peggy closed her eyes and let her head lean back against his chest. “I would have much rather have gotten to a town. Maybe have found a bed. Or a barn.”

“At least it isn’t snowing,” Steve offered, sliding away from her and reaching for their packs.

“Bite your tongue,” Peggy shot back, smiling a little as she reached for her own pack. “It can always get worse, at the drop of a hat.”

Steve pulled out his Cargo pack and began quietly undoing it. “True. But I’d feel better if we knew why they had us shelter in place.”

“I’d feel better if I knew just about anything right now,” Peggy muttered, searching through her bag.

Peggy shifted as Steve laid the tent along the floor, doing his best to create a barrier between them and the frozen ground. It wasn’t much, but Peggy was grateful when she sat back down and it didn’t feel like she was sitting on ice. Steve pulled out the blanket, but kept it folded for the moment. “I’m torn about a fire,” he muttered, sliding around on his knees. The cave wasn’t much, big enough for him to sit comfortably but not tall enough for either to stand, long enough they could stretch out for the night but barely wide enough for them to lay side by side. The opening was barely big enough for Steve to make his way through, it had been luck they’d seen it at all.

Peggy bit her lip, then pulled the ration cans out of her bag. “I couldn’t find turkey, but Barnes told me Ham would do just fine.” She shrugged when he looked at her. “We’d need a fire if you want to have Thanksgiving dinner, otherwise it’s just the fruit and cheese.”

She started to feel anxious as he stared at her, so she continued, babbling. “I mean, if we’d been at base tonight you’d have the whole shebang. Turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, though I suppose you can get the potatoes about once a week in the mess.” She gulped, but kept going. “It was just that, you mentioned it, looking forward to Thanksgiving dinner, then you and Barnes were talking about all the great Thanksgivings you’d had at home and you looked so excited about it and when we were given this assignment I knew you’d miss all that, and we all need something to look forward to in this godforsaken mess—”

Peggy wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he was kissing her, but she knew this his lips felt warm, _warm,_ on hers and she wasn’t giving that up for anything. She felt him shiver when her hands went to his neck, her cold fingers meeting his warm skin as he pulled her into his lap. She pulled away to catch her breath, forehead resting on his. “Not that I’m complaining,” she started, “but what was that for?”

“You tried to get me turkey.” He claimed her lips again for a long moment before pulling away. “It means a lot that you were listening. That you tried.”

She chuckled, enjoying the warmth that was starting to radiate through her. “Well, I have to confess, I didn’t try _that_ hard.”

Steve buried his head in her neck, kissing and nipping along her collarbone. “It’s the thought that counts.”

“Again, not to be complaining,” Peggy muttered, leaning back, “but we are technically on a mission.”

Steve gave her a final squeeze before letting his arms go slack. Peggy slipped on his lap and immediately missed the warmth. She reached out, pulling the stack of cans towards her and sorted through them while Steve crawled over, pulling stray branches over the opening to the cave to disguise them further. “We are, technically, in a cave,” he finally said, “awaiting orders. We finished our mission. If they’d picked us up when they said they would…”

“If they’d have picked us up at the first extraction point at the first time they said, we’d be back at base right now enjoying a nice turkey dinner.” Peggy slipped several cans back in her bag. “Instead we have canned peaches, canned pears, sharp cheddar spread, two Hershey’s bars and four sticks of gum.” She held up the peaches and pears each in a hand. “Your pick, soldier.”

He pretended to be thinking hard, but easily picked the pears, knowing Peggy enjoyed the canned peaches better. He pealed the top back with a satisfying _pop_ and shifted to lean back against the wall of the cave next to Peggy. He held his can out, waiting until she bounced her can off his own in a poor-man’s toast. “Happy Thanksgiving, darling.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Peggy.”


End file.
